Happiness
by Violette Moore
Summary: Regalito para Constelación de Salamandra. (AU Omegaverse) MPreg. Thor/Bucky/Loki


_Para: Constelación de Salamandra._  
 _De: Violette Moore. **(¡La tercera es la vencida!)**_

* * *

 **Happinnes.**

* * *

 **—1—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El guerrero con paso firme avanza, la capa ondea por detrás de su espalda. A la altura de la cadera yace el arma admirada, el martillo otorgado por su padre que lo convierte en protector y guardián de Asgard.

Se quita la capa sin mucha ceremonia, el arma sagrada sobre una cómoda aguarda, admira el amplio espacio que se extiende ante él, la habitación destinada al Consorte Real, mira los amplios ventanales, los muebles construidos en la época antigua, trabajados por manos expertas de Elfos, Enanos, Herreros, Alfareros y demás.

Comienza a desprenderse de la armadura, las muñequeras, los pectorales, repasa con los dedos desnudos los grabados que hacen referencia a los nueve mundos. Él es protector de Asgard pero como hijo del Padre de Todo está obligado a defender cualquiera de los nueve Reinos.

Termina ataviado con prendas sencillas consistentes en una camisa y pantalón de lana, los ojos le escocen pero aún no puede dejar de admirar esto.

La Ciudad Dorada que tanto ama, en total serenidad y plenitud. Sus fronteras iluminadas a la luz de la luna y del resplandor de cada Reino que brilla allá por lo alto, siente un gozo como ninguno, una satisfacción que ensancha su pecho y poco después los labios se sienten secos.

Si él quisiera, podría tomar una copa y llenarla de vino. Aún es un bebedor ávido, pero lo que saciaría su sed en este momento, no proviene de los frutos rojos o la cebada. Al fondo de esa alcoba hay un par de puertas que permanecen cerradas, al otro lado estarán su amado su amante, su rendición y perdición.

Suspira antes de dirigirse a la puerta, porque la jornada ha sido larga, como tantas otras y mañana será peor porque cada día que pasa, le cuesta más trabajo mantener su honor.

Coloca las manos sobre la fría madera, aspira los humores al otro lado de la alcoba, adora su aroma. Sin importar los años, la distancia o el Reino, él siempre reconocerá y adorará su aroma.

Desliza la puerta de par en par, la oscuridad que lo recibe es agradable, aunque no tanto como la imagen que guardará en su memoria hasta la eternidad.

En el centro de la recámara hay una enorme cama, mandada a hacer especialmente para él. En ella reposan cuatro personas, como bien dijo: Su amado Loki, su amante Bucky y el fruto de sus vientres, Fenrir y Vali.

Los cachorros están en medio de la cama, sus consortes a cada lado, aunque por la parte alta sus manos se abrazan. Thor los contempla dormir, en apariencia serenos, aunque bien sabe que Loki, sólo finge dormir.

Su adorado esposo, su por siempre amado, su "felices por siempre" que aún goza de vejarlo y torturarlo. Como si de una invocación se tratara el aludido dibuja una sonrisa y abre los ojos, contempla a su cachorro de piel pálida y cabellos dorados, es una pequeña versión de él.

Loki disfruta diciendo que más que dar a luz a su hijo, lo que hizo fue crear una copia exacta de él.

Frigga está de acuerdo con eso, después de todo, Loki es un Alfa y usó sus dones para preñarse de él. Besa a su cachorro, el pequeño Fenrir tiene apenas catorce meses de edad, adora a su esposo a un grado tal que en múltiples ocasiones han llegado a pelear por él.

Vali es un recién nacido, dos meses, siete días y contando. Aún bebe del pecho de su nodriza y parece estar infinitamente enamorado de Bucky. Si el Soldado se separa de él por un prolongado periodo de tiempo todo lo que hace es comenzar a llorar y rechaza a cualquiera que intente ofrecer consuelo, incluyéndolos a Loki y a él.

Levanta las sábanas de cama, asegurándose de que el otro no despierte a la vez. Bucky es un Omega, aún conserva las heridas y atributos dolosos que le dejó grabada la guerra Midgardiana.

Sucedió hace sesenta u ochenta años terrestres. Ellos conocen la historia, la escucharon una y mil veces mientras estuvieron en Midgard.

Él exiliado y Loki como siempre, corriendo a buscarlo.

Sale de la cama, colocando almohadas en su lugar para que el cachorro no caiga, lleva puesta una túnica larga, color verde pálido aunque prontamente se opaca por una gruesa cortina negra.

Loki se dejó crecer el cabello tan pronto supo que estaba preñado. Sus hechizos, trucos y maleficios al fin habían funcionado. No fue tarea sencilla mantenerlo a salvo, sobretodo porque no podía separarse del otro y él estaba loco, enfurecido, enfebrecido ante la idea de que su cachorro fuera del otro.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o vas a venir a besarme?

Sonríe ante los modos poco elegantes de Loki, siempre han sido así: el Alfa dominante y el Alfa recesivo. Se aproxima a él, con lo que cree que es galantería pero de manera real no ha de ser otra cosa más que la expresión bestial de una criatura arrogante reclamando lo que es suyo.

Lo estrecha contra su cuerpo con hambre, devora sus labios, expele su aroma aunque no de manera total o despertaría a los niños y a ese insufrible mortal. Se muerden y devoran a medida que comienzan a andar en una caótica danza que a cualquiera le parecería un vals.

Salen de esa alcoba y regresan a aquella otra dónde se dejó la armadura y el arma bélica.

Loki usa su magia para cerrar las puertas, insonorizar la habitación y además de eso desnudar sus cuerpos.

—¿Te parece educado hacerme esperar tanto?

—Lo siento, Tony tenía…—Loki lo hace callar volviendo a besar sus labios. Recuerda ahora que su amado detesta que deje el Reino para auxiliar a los Vengadores, pero debe hacerlo porque es su deber mantener en equilibrio los mundos.

Ellos no podrían estar juntos si ciertas personas no hubieran sufrido, amado y perdido.

Recrea en su memoria los eventos a medida que Loki tiende sus cuerpos sobre un extenso sillón de terciopelo rojo que en términos que el espectador entienda parecería mas bien un diván.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—2—**

 **.**

 **.**

Veintidós meses atrás, ellos se encontraban en Midgard, como ya dijo, él estaba exiliado y su hermano buscándolo. Desató el Ragnarok con sus artes mágicas, o al menos eso pretendió.

Despertó a la serpiente que habría de devorarlo y destrozar el mundo, más cuando sucedió. Cuando la enorme bestia estaba delante de él con las fauces abiertas y a punto de consumarlo. Se arrepintió.

Arremetió junto a él, peleó junto a él, salvo a Midgard por él. Los Vengadores estaban anonadados. _¿Estaba loco? ¿Era un truco? ¿Una trampa o maldición?_ Él tenía las mismas preguntas pero todas y cada una de ellas fueron disipadas cuando Loki cometió una final traición.

Mordió su cuello. El insensato, insufrible, Príncipe de las mentiras y elucubraciones mordió su cuello cuando él pretendía ofrecerle una mano y declarar la paz.

Tiró de su brazo, lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Hulk gritó una advertencia, Natasha y Tony dispararon a su hermano pero las balas rebotaron en la capa del Jotum que extendió su cuello y fauces como la serpiente que aniquilaron y lo mordió. La sangre corrió, él gritó, forcejeo, expelió su aroma e inhalo el del bastardo.

Loki estaba loco, siempre lo estuvo pero él lo sabía porque un loco, siempre logrará reconocer a otro loco. Sus aromas se mezclaron, sus cuerpos se fundieron, cuando aquel liberó su cuello sus labios destilaban sangre, sus ojos pasión, las pupilas dilatadas, en aquel gesto seductor y carnal. Los Vengadores estaban horrorizados, él extasiado.

Lo reclamó a su vez, imitó la acción del otro, como en la tierna adolescencia e infancia solía devolver sus golpes. Se aferró a su cuerpo, tiró de sus cabellos, se prendó de su cuello, destrozando la prenda de vestir y la piel exterior. Loki se derritió entre sus formas, soltó un gemido de lo más lastimero y se entregó a él por completo.

Sus aromas eran uno, ellos eran uno.

El Jotun se desmayó después de que él lo hubiera marcado, derramó demasiada sangre en esa pelea sin ser consciente de sus actos, de que en lugar de lastimarlo, lo estaba salvando. Él lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo levantó como el Dios del Trueno que es y lo reclamó delante de sus aliados.

 _—Loki Laufeyson es mío._

 _—No ¡Es un criminal que debe…!_ —Tasha fue silenciada por su aroma Alfa. Las Leyes Midgardianas puede que demandaran que entregara a su hermano, pero las Leyes Asgardianas le permitían conservarlo. Era su propiedad, amado, amante, esclavo, prisión y redención.

A medida que se marchaba con él a través de un portal mágico que los regresaría a su mundo él se preguntaba _¿Cómo fue que tardaron miles de años en reclamar sus cuerpos?_ el color de la piel de Loki se desvanecía, pasaba de ser natural a tornarse azulado. Era la apariencia Jotun, la que mostraba únicamente cuando se quedaba sin magia.

Lo veneró y cuidó por dos noches enteras, en el único lugar que pensó, constituiría un Santuario para él. "La prisión donde murió su madre Omega, Farbauti"

 _—¿Vas a entregarme al Padre de Todo, Thor…?—preguntó una vez, recuperara fuerzas e imitara la apariencia Aesir: los ojos verdes, la piel pálida, las uñas rosadas. El cabello extrañamente se mantenía igual, aunque su cuerpo de gigante de hielo tenía un par de cuernos negros e inscripciones en azul marino que se le antojaron de lo más místicas y exquisitas._

 _—Voy a atarte a mi lecho, ahora…_

 _—¿Entonces no fue un acto reflejo?_ —preguntó con fingida sorna. Aún estaba agotado pero su aroma le decía que aceptaría lo que entregara.

Loki era tramposo, ínfimo, infame pero poseedor de un cuerpo de lo más insaciable.

Se amaron en aquel lugar de las formas mas primitivas que la pasión de dos Alfas pudiera orquestar. De sus cuerpos en comunión no nacería nada y ambos se habían faltado tantas veces el respeto que el verdadero reto estaba en ver qué tan profundo se asestarían la siguiente estocada.

El Padre de Todo no aceptó, ni bendijo su unión pero concedió el que fuera suyo, asumiendo claro está, que lograría dominarlo. Cuando la oscura verdad es que era Loki quien dominaba a los dos.

Pasaron años en aparente calma, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, de las cosas que ya admiraban y amaban del otro pero él era un guerrero nato y su enamorado un villano nato. No tardaron en querer saber lo que había sido de sus amigos en Midgard.

.

La Mansión Stark albergaba a un nuevo inquilino. Omega, sin lugar a dudas lo era, su aroma se les metió por la nariz y pasó de ahí a instalarse en distintas partes de su anatomía.

Loki sonrió con malicia, se desvaneció entre sus dedos antes de que él se lo pudiera prohibir. La idea de que retozara con otro, que le hiciera el amor a otro lo hacía enfurecer y así fue que salió de su alcoba derribando puertas, en lugar de anunciar que estaban de regreso en la Tierra.

Hulk le dio la Bienvenida desde la cocina, T'Challa y Clint estaban de guardia, Viuda Negra con Fury, en cuanto a Stark y Rogers ellos estaban cada cual en distinto lugar.

Llamó a su hermano cuya esencia podía ocultar usando su maldita magia, Banner parecía divertido con la idea de que luego de tres años, se le escapara.

 _—¿Tan poco tiempo ha pasado?_

 _—La distancia entre nuestros mundos, aunada a la naturaleza de nuestras especies sugiere que el tiempo pasa más rápido en allá que acá._ —Hulk terminó de anunciar eso y procedió a darle una profunda mordida a su pierna de pavo. Algunas veces se le olvidaba que el cuerpo del monstruo albergaba el cerebro de uno de los Científicos más formidables de su planeta.

Derribó una puerta más antes de encontrarlos: cabellos castaños, cuerpo pálido, desnudo y maltratado.

Loki estaba prácticamente encima de él, cuando los contempló en íntimo abrazo, la sangre hirvió en el interior de sus venas, expelió su aroma, extendió el brazo llamando al Mjolnir pero entonces el Jotun desplegó su aroma y lo tranquilizó.

 _—No estoy deshonrando nuestro pacto, mi muy amado. Tan solo estoy usando mi magia para sanar su rabia…_

 _—¿Qué…?_

Hulk bramó un improperio. Señaló que el invitado era la "mascota" de Steve y que no le gustaba que se metieran con él. Loki tenía una debilidad poco usual para las mascotas, esclavos sexuales, es decir: Omegas necesitados.

Intuía que se debía a su madre o a que él mismo había sido esclavo y objeto de mil salvajadas hasta antes de que Odín lo raptara. Como fuera en ese momento podría decirse que sus caminos se cruzaron y que la maldición a que estaba sujeta la Mansión de Anthony Stark comenzó.

.

.

.

Rogers no se tomó a bien los afectos y cuidados que Loki le prodigaba, su enamorado se negó a dejarlo argumentando que Steve lo estaba maltratando.

 _—¡Yo soy el villano, pero hasta yo he tenido el corazón para sanar su cuerpo e intentar consolar su mente!_

.

Sus atenciones para el Soldado de Invierno lo enloquecían. Pasó múltiples noches en vela y otras más golpeando a Hulk hasta casi alcanzar la extinción, atormentado por la idea de que su adorado lo estuviera dejando.

 _—¿En serio crees que lo amo? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿Tú crees que podría amar como te amo?_

 _—Pasas más tiempo en su alcoba que en la nuestra…—contestó él desapasionado._

 _—¿Y a caso regreso oliendo a su esencia? Él está herido, roto por dentro, su mente es un rompecabezas y tú sabes bien que adoro resolver acertijos y reparar instrumentos._

 _—¿Tan mal está…?_

 _—Su dolor es tan profundo como el rencor entre tu padre y el mío._

.

Loki le explicó que Steve y Bucky eran un par de amantes que lo habían tenido, perdido y recuperado todo. Cuando uno de ellos creía haber olvidado al otro, éste regresaba y su tragedia reiniciaba.

Rogers lo culpaba por no haber muerto en batalla y Barnes lo detestaba por no haberlo buscado jamás.

Durante su ausencia fue objeto de tortura y experimento, inyectaron en su cuerpo una sustancia similar a la que lo convirtió en el Soldado Perfecto, pero no era una fórmula pura, estaba viciada así que lentamente comenzó a consumirlo la oscuridad, locura y rabia.

Era un asesino formado, tan prodigioso y desalmado como su tan amado, la diferencia entre ambos estaba en que Loki sabía a quien ultimar, era estratega. Bucky por el contrario, asesinaba a quien fuera por contrato.

En sus manos estaba la sangre de dos generaciones de Midgardianos, Loki lo sabía, su magia ayudaba a que ahondara en su mente, intentando sanarlo cuando en realidad, lo que buscaba era quebrantar su contrato.

.

.

.

 _—¿Thor, conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo?_

 _—¿Perdón…?—eso se lo preguntó una de tantas noches que descansaban de hacer el amor._

La habitación que Tony dispuso para ellos era amplia fastuosa y cálida, le gustaban los acabados dorados y los detalles en cortinas, tapiz y tapetes de color verde y rojo. Loki se había acomodado contra su vientre, dibujaba distraídamente patrones amorfos sobre su pecho o quizás solo repasaba las marcas de heridas que tenía impresas en la piel. Continuó hablando, sin mirarlo a los ojos pero seduciéndolo con su barítono.

 _—En Midgard la llaman "Leyenda del hilo rojo" En Asgard se llama "Marca del Destino" Hace referencia a que dos personas están destinadas a encontrarse y atormentarse desde el inicio de los tiempos. Te estoy hablando del origen de la creación, Thor._

 _—¿Destruirse?_

 _—Amarse, Destruirse. ¿A caso, no es la misma cosa? El punto es que si encontrabas la forma de ver ese hilo, lo único que debías hacer era seguirlo hasta encontrar a tu persona. Es muy popular en los países asiáticos, preguntaré a Clint o Natasha si es que la han escuchado. Volviendo a lo que interesa, en Asgard la encuentras de otra manera…_

 _—¿Y cual podría ser esa? —preguntó ahora que su amado levantaba el cuerpo para amoldarse a él, le regaló un beso profundo, de lo más exquisito y bajó con sus labios por la barbilla y el cuello, hasta postrarse sobre la marca primaria, el beso infinito._

 _Su marca de posesión._

 _—Si un Alfa reclama a otro que sea su Destino, la marca de posesión deberá tornarse roja, pero si por el contrario es sólo un amante sin gracia, esta marca será azulada. Nunca serán felices sin importar cuanto lo intenten o lo que hagan._

 _—¿Tú quieres convencerme de que nosotros…?_

 _—Yo puedo verlas. Te mordí para buscar esa marca._

 _—¿¡Qué...!?_

 _—Tú nos viste, tan pronto como creí que te morías, me arrepentí. Descubrí que no te odiaba, te amaba y al parecer tú también…_

 _—¿Desde la creación?_

 _—Hasta el final de los Tiempos… —él lo besó conocedor del tema. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, siendo un pequeño Jotun sintió que lo conocía. Que estaban unidos más allá de la conquista, de que Loki fuera un esclavo real y él un Príncipe que llegada la apropiada edad, abogó por su libertad._

Siguieron por esos derroteros, amándose con hambre, pasión y urgencia. Como si pudieran recuperar los años perdidos, aquellos en que fueron enemigos, aunque cierto es que de ese tiempo, también habían aprendido. Muy a su pesar lo separó de su lado, sabía que su amado planeaba algo.

 _—Tú no me cuentas leyendas sólo para aumentar mi cultura. Hay una confesión oculta, una travesura, una de tus engañosas tretas. —Loki lo saboreó a distancia, lo violó con la mirada y relamió sus labios emulando el beso que recientemente le había dado._

 _—No fue nada malo, mi muy amado._

 _—Yo decidiré, si es o no malo._

 _—Tú me pediste un cachorro, una de las tantas veces en que nos amamos._

 _—Lo recuerdo, ¿Es que puedes hacerlo?_

 _—Yo te daré uno, pero tú me darás su venganza._

 _—No entiendo…_

 _—Su marca, no es roja._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—El hilo del destino, la línea que los une no es roja, sino azul._

 _—¿De qué estás…?_

 _—Puedo verlas, si no confías en mi te lo mostraré. También puedo hacer que veas lo que Rogers ha estado haciendo con él. Lo he visto en su mente, la que abre para mi sugestionado por mi esencia Alfa…—él enloqueció de sólo escucharlo, desplegó su aroma, mostró la dentadura completa._

 _—¡Tú juraste que…!_

 _—No he tenido sexo con él, ni con ningún otro macho antes o después de ti. Uso mi voz de mando para controlarlo, mi tono de voz para reducirlo y mi magia para ahondar en aquello que para todos está prohibido._

Los ojos de Loki destellaron en un tono dorado, su cuerpo de igual manera se iluminó y cuando lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos fue que él lo vio. Las marcas de posesión continuaban sobre sus cuerpos, pero brillaban en el color escarlata de su capa. Sonrió con satisfacción, aún más enamorado de lo que ya estaba de él. Loki imitó el gesto, comentó que si quería podía decirle cual de sus amigos estaba unido con quien.

 _—No necesitas magia para mostrármelo. Sé exactamente quien yace con quien y quien corresponde a quién._

 _—¿Seguro?_

 _—No importa, te creo que Bucky y Rogers no sea el uno del otro, pero no entiendo cómo pretendes…_

 _—La esclavitud, se abolió en Midgard hace decenas de años, sucedió durante la Guerra en que se convirtieron en amados. Puede que sus cuerpos se hayan conservado pero las mentes no evolucionaron. Lo que quiero decir Thor, es que Steve cree que debe usarlo, desecharlo y doblegarlo y que por su parte Bucky cree que esa es la única manera en que puede ser amado._

 _—Si son sus…_

 _—¿Tradiciones? En ningún momento he visto que Hulk viole a Natasha aún con la ropa puesta, sólo por el placer y la necesidad de una follada. T'Challa normalmente le hace señas discretas a Clint para que se reúna con él en su alcoba o de lo contrario se citan a fuera, sobre Tony o Hank ni tengo que mencionarlo, ambos están más casados con su trabajo de lo que lo están con sus esposas y a lo que quiero llegar con la cátedra, Thor es que pasaron ochenta años. Nuestros anfitriones no creen, ni practican la esclavitud._

 _Los villanos que atrapas no son propiamente esclavos, están encerrados para que no se diviertan de esa manera en que antaño, sugeriría yo…_

 _—¿Y entonces, cómo sugieres…?_

 _—¿Si te lo muestro, me dejarás?_

 _—Yo no puedo dejar que mates a mas personas en Midgard_

 _—Y no lo haré…sólo ve._

Sus ojos destellaron una vez más, unió su frente a la suya, dejó que sus alientos se fusionaran, que respiraran por la boca del otro y poco después de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por su magia fue que lo vio…

En tiempos de guerra, Volstag y Fandral habían demostrado más piedad con las Dísir.

Le dio su bendición para que orquestara su magia, maldición o truco. Loki le prometió que lo haría y además de eso, que llegado el momento concebirían un cachorro.

.

.

.

Ese momento tardó poco en llegar. Todo fríamente calculado, en ausencia del amante furioso, los vengadores más peligrosos y el mismísimo Hulk.

La concepción no lo hizo feliz, a decir verdad parecía una locura que su amado sugiriera que ambos durmieran con otro…

 _—Sólo es sexo_

 _—Lo que yo te hago, no es sólo sexo_

 _—Y me encanta que lo hagas, pero esto es procreación. Debo yacer con él para adquirir su "magia" la diferencia entre su cuerpo y los nuestros, lo que yace en su semen o sangre, debo tenerlo para que concibamos un niño._

 _—¿Juras que no es un truco para encamarlo?_

 _—Si quieres un contrato como acostumbran los Midgardianos te lo daré. —Laufeyson extendió las palmas de ambas manos y a un chasqueo de dedos apareció de la nada un pergamino dorado, sobre el se encontraba escrita una declaración en su escritura materna._

 _"Yo, Loki Laufeyson juro por el amor que se tienen Odín y Frigga que mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma pertenecerán únicamente a Thor, Dios del Trueno, protector de Asgard y mi tan ardiente y dotado hermano"_ —Firmó la carta con una caligrafía estilizada y antes de que la hiciera desaparecer él le pidió la pluma.

 _"Yo, Thor Odinson juro por el amor que le tengo a mis padres que mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma pertenecerán únicamente a Loki, Dios del Engaño, secretario real y mi tan osado y atractivo hermano"_ —Firmó la carta con una caligrafía pesada y menos formal. Para finalizar la ceremonia se quitó un anillo que su padre había obsequiado a él y Loki imitó la acción con un pendiente de oro que conservó de Farbauti.

.

Bajaron a la habitación de Bucky, el Omega dormía embotado por las pócimas que su hermano le suministraba a diario. Él no estaba seguro de poder con esto, quería un cachorro pero lo quería de Loki. No con la intervención de un Soldado y menos de un extraño.

Le importaba muy poco que estuviera dañado, que su corazón se hubiera roto, el brazo le fuera arrancado y que torturaran su cuerpo durante años porque como guerrero que era, él estaba convencido de que tal escenario era un desenlace posible.

Él pudo morir más de una y mil veces, pero justo ahora que contemplaba al Jotun, usar su magia para desnudarlos, recordaba que si no había muerto, era porque tenía a Loki a su lado.

Fue él quien usó sus dones para sanarlo, la magia que estaba prohibida porque sus creencias y tradiciones decían que de ser heridos de muerte, debían dejarlos a la intemperie.

.

Concedió que entre los dos amaran al Soldado de Invierno, Barnes creía que se trataba de un sueño profano. Ser amado, cuidado, recibir placer en lugar de sólo ser tomado. Derramó lágrimas de agradecimiento a medida que ellos profanaban su cuerpo, sin dejar de verse el uno en el otro.

Buscó las manos de Loki, su amado pronunció su nombre al correrse en el otro. Invirtieron la posición de sus cuerpos, aunque no sin antes besarse y perdonarse entre ellos. Entró en el soldado, encontrándolo húmedo y dilatado de su hermano, la idea lo hacía enfurecer, le hervía la sangre, quería partirlo por la mitad, castigarlo y odiarlo, pero todo eso era lo que había recibido ya y en su primer visita se supone que llegó a la Tierra, para aprender humildad.

Amó ese otro cuerpo, pensando en las intimidades de su hermano y en la promesa de un cachorro que sería de ambos. Se corrió en él, no sólo una, sino dos veces. Luego el Omega se despertó y horrorizó.

.

Sus aromas mezclados juntos, creando un perfume que hoy día hablaba de la familia que lograron tener.

.

Bucky sufría, lloraba y se atormentaba porque Steve Rogers iba a matarlo.

—No dejaré que lo haga. —prometió Loki con su voz de mando con esa seguridad imperiosa que lo convertía en el mejor hechicero y de los más buscado de los nueve.

Esa promesa no se perdió en el aire, cómo mencionó antes.

La maldición a que estaba sujeta la Mansión Stark ya había comenzado.

La puerta fue arrancada de sus goznes, el amante furioso regresaba a casa. La sangre Alfa hirviendo, la locura en sus ojos creciendo. Ellos habían roto el contrato, aquel que lo ataba a su Soldado de Invierno.

 _—¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Qué fue lo que hicieron!_ —bramó cual bestia y arremetió contra ellos.

Loki fue el primero en ofrecer resistencia, hizo aparecer sus armaduras y armas, empuñó la alabarda que robara del Padre de Todo y él a su vez, levantó el Mjolnir.

La habitación se redujo a escombros, la pelea llegó hasta la parte alta, en la alcoba permanecía el Omega, aún desnudo, satisfecho y doloso.

El resto de héroes a su vez se hizo presente. Una confrontación de aliados habría sido posible, de no ser porque Loki, lo había planeado.

 _—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿¡Qué se supone que significa esto!?_ —preguntó Tony en su flamante armadura, bajando desde el cielo, dónde también se encontraban Ms. Marvel y Avispa.

Steve los acusó de todo, de irrumpir en su alcoba, violar a su amado, su destino, su maldito…

 _—Esclavo_ —concluyó por él, Loki. —Avispa se volvió aún más diminuta y buscó refugio entre los brazos de Hank, el Hombre Hormiga la aceptó de inmediato y consoló en su regazo. Algo similar sucedió entre Hulk y Natasha, la agente encubierta no era Omega como su compañera, pero sí estaba familiarizada con la esclavitud al igual que su Alfa.

Ambos fueron cazados en algún momento de sus vidas, secuestrados, quebrados, desmembrados y vueltos a reconstruir. Consecuencia fatal de eso estaba en que Tasha ya no podía concebir y que Hulk, se transformaba en esa criatura horrorosa, cuya sangre maldita se negaba a heredar.

Los héroes permanecieron en silencio, Clint sugirió que no hicieran caso a las declaraciones de Loki.

 _—Es un asesino._

 _—Igual que el hombre al que defiende…—_ aclaró T'Challa permitiendo que Loki utilizara su magia con ellos.

Les mostró sus recuerdos, los mismos que él ya había visto y que describían una escena bélica, sádica y trágica detrás de otra.

Avispa gritó que parara, Hank lo llamó demente y no solo a Steve sino a Tony por permitirle entrar en los Vengadores, dormir en su casa, convivir con sus camaradas. Ms. Marvel anunció que con el rango que ostentaba estaba calificada para proceder a arrestarlo.

Steve no perdió la calma, era un Soldado más que bien entrenado, argumentó sobre su pasado, sus raíces. _¿Es que no sabían nada de los años de guerra?_ Sabían del hambre, la recesión y la multitud de enemigos de la nación que hoy en día aún perseguían.

 _—He hecho mucho por ustedes en estos últimos años, Tony. ¿Dónde estaban ellos? ¿En su mundo perfecto de caminos de arcoíris y caballos alados?_

 _—Se llaman Pegasos, pero es cierto. Es ahí dónde estábamos.—comentó Loki aún sin bajar su alabarda._

 _—¿Y volvieron a esto? ¿A divertirse con otro cuerpo?_

 _—Volvimos…_ —él ya no lo dejó continuar. La evidencia estaba en la mesa, era decisión del juez (que representaba Tony) y jurado (que constituían sus amigos) lo que hicieran con el Capitán América.

 _—De acuerdo,—declaró Tony. —Unicornios alados que vomitan arcoíris de algodón de azúcar o no. En la Tierra y en el siglo XXI tenemos reglas._

 _Steve, tú serás puesto a prueba. Vamos a pensar que es cierto que en los años cuarenta hacer lo que hacías era lo "humano" y correcto pero la evolución se llama así por una razón y si no reaccionas, estás fuera._

 _Thor, Loki, nadie tiene derecho a reclamar a nadie, ya sea Alfa, Omega o Beta, me importa un cuerno con quien se revuelquen, a quien cortejen o lo que pretendan. Lo único seguro aquí es que si le vuelven a poner un dedo encima a Bucky…_

 _—¿Y qué hay si concibe?_ —interrumpió Loki con un poco de desesperación en la voz.

T'Challa colocó ambas manos sobre Clint para impedir que sacara sus flechas y los atacara. La idea de violar a un Omega para concebir estaba así o más penada. Steve estalló a carcajadas en ese momento, su voz sardónica quebró la tensión en el aire, pero aún así resultaba extraño e incómodo que lo hiciera.

 _—¿Ustedes reclamaron a Bucky para tener un cachorro?_

 _—¡Lo reclamamos para devolverle su alma, ofrecer protección y por supuesto, porque le prometí un cachorro a mi muy amado!_ —Loki convenció al jurado. Ms. Marvel aún quería llamar a su superior y entregarle a Rogers, pero Stark tenía jurisdicción absoluta sobre los Vengadores.

Steve sonrió otra vez, conocedor de los afectos que le prodigaba su amigo.

En aquel entonces aún constituía un secreto que se amaran entre sombras. Al término de cada misión y únicamente si era totalmente alejados de ellos. Que Stark fuera dueño de más de un Edificio, Hotel y Bodega, al rededor de la Ciudad ayudó en demasía, además del detalle de su tecnología que escondía los humores de ambos.

Como la tensión entre ellos comenzaba a hacerse espesa el héroe de Norteamérica comentó.

 _—¿Después de lo que han visto, aún creen que ese cuerpo es capaz de concebir algo?_

 _—¿Después de lo que has visto, aún crees que mi magia, es incapaz de hacerlo posible?_ —la lengua afilada de Loki asestó la última estocada. _—Su contrato de posesión a partir de este momento está roto. Reclamó a James Barnes, El Soldado de Invierno como protegido y al fruto de su vientre también._

Los héroes permanecieron en silencio, ninguno mostró objeción aunque tampoco se pronunciaron a favor. Por algunos instantes, Avispa había asentido con el rostro y visto a Loki de una manera demasiado intensa, como si quisiera abrazarlo o agradecerle "el favor" En cuanto a Steve, tenía una promesa de venganza brillando en los ojos.

.

Volvieron a la alcoba que permanecía devastada, James Barnes aún lloraba, su cuerpo estremecía entre la humillación, la pena y el temor al rechazo.

Loki lo consoló con su aroma y pausada labia, no sólo por esa noche sino las que siguieron a ello y él tuvo que salir de ahí, en compañía de Banner o de lo contrario terminaría por asesinarlos.

 _Loki era suyo, sólo suyo, por siempre suyo…_

 _—Lo bueno es que Blanca Nieves, mordió tu manzana primero._ —comentó Hulk haciendo alusión al apodo que tenía para Loki y a una película Midgardiana sobre una jovencita que muerde una manzana y cae envenenada.

 _—¿Dices que lo estoy matando? ¿Qué lo tengo hechizado? ¿O que debería arrastrarlo al bosque y arrebatarle el hígado y corazón con un hacha?_

 _—Digo que tú eres la manzana, su veneno, eres la razón de su más placentero sueño._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—3—**

 **.**

 **.**

Sueño.

Él comenzó a soñar con esto. La imagen que le recibió esta noche: Su amado esposo y el cachorro de ambos: sus cabellos negros, los ojos verdes. En su mente el niño era la réplica exacta de Loki, porque en el fondo siempre quiso ser él quien lo protegiera de noche. Pero no fue tan pronto como llegó a tomarlos.

.

El hechizo de concepción, la magia que perdura, a ambos les afectó.

Sucedió en una noche que estaba a solas con Loki.

Comenzaron a amarse en la oscuridad de su alcoba. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos y no horas de la ultima vez que poseyó a su amado. El aroma de Loki de un momento a otro comenzó a cambiar, se volvió más absoluto, inquisidor, fulminante. Él bramó como haría una bestia y comenzó a adorarlo como jamás había obrado en el pasar de los años.

Loki lo sintió también, algo no estaba bien con su cuerpo, tenía hambre de él, deseos de llenarse una y mil veces de él. Se olvidaron de las naturaleza, del lugar, los habitantes y se amaron hasta que ya no pudieron moverse, marcarse o besarse más.

Él lo resguardó contra su pecho, abrazándolo con los brazos, inhalando su aroma, tan distinto y tan absolutamente de él, pasadas unas pocas horas, la escena se repitió y estaban a medio afán cuando Loki lo descubrió.

 _—Thor…Th…or…_

 _—Loki…—lo llamó como el objeto absoluto que era de su adoración._

 _—E..spera...creo...qu…_

 _—¿Qué clase de magia usas para oler así?_

 _—Ese es el punto, que yo no huelo así porque mi sangre es Alfa y la única manera en que lo haría, es si yo…fuera Omega._

La contemplación de la idea hizo corto circuito en su cabeza y por imposible que parezca, concibieron a Fenrir.

Destruyeron la cama en tan caótica danza, él profanó su cuerpo, lo lastimó y sangró como nunca antes había hecho porque era cierto lo que decía.

Por algunos instantes, se transformó en Omega y el Soldado en Alfa.

.

.

.

James Barnes, tenía un resentimiento y odio muy particular por su antiguo amante. Salió de la alcoba de invitados, enfundado en un sencillo pantalón de lana blanco, camiseta de tirantes a juego y decisión derritiéndose como fuego lento.

Convertido en Alfa por aquella extraña magia, recobró la habilidad asesina y tras asegurarse de que los héroes estaban fuera de casa empuñó un puñal para atravesar el cuerpo que lo mancilló.

 ** _"Fuiste tú quién me amo"_**

 ** _"Fuiste tú quién me observó"_**

 ** _"Fuiste tú quién me destruyó"_**

 ** _"Fuiste tú quién me cautivó…"_**

Con cada acusación el puñal más profundo se anclaba, la hoja de metal se quebró luego de diez impactos, para el doceavo eran las manos de Bucky, el brazo de acero el que atravesaba su carne y diseminaba la sangre.

Al terminar el trabajo, su cuerpo se quedó junto al otro. Se recostó a su lado, evocando momentos más apreciados. Cuando fueron amantes, decenas de años atrás y gustaba de tenderse junto a él, luego de haberse entregado a satisfacción.

Fue Tony Stark quien encontró sus cuerpos en tan pecaminosa unión. Las manos enlazadas, los cuerpos cubiertos de sangre. Soltó un grito al aire que ninguno de los dos escuchó porque se encontraban aún declamándose amor.

Luchó contra el Soldado de Invierno, el enloquecido muchacho que al igual que Loki, al momento de asesinar a su odiado, se arrepintió.

La pelea no duró demasiado, la maldición casi se había terminado.

Un rayo fulminante de los guantes de su armadura y fue Loki quien junto con Barnes bramó de dolor. Le explicó a él que su cuerpo estaba siendo golpeado, alguien, en algún lugar, lo estaba matando.

Como Alfa, esposo y amante que es, se armó de inmediato y salió a buscar al causante. La afrenta se suscitaba algunos metros por debajo, Stark ya tenía al asesino casi reducido a nada. Los cabellos desacomodados, la piel marchita aún manchada de sangre, lo instaba con su voz de mando a que se pusiera de pie, que mirara el cuerpo del Capitán que ambos habían amado y que aceptara la muerte como redención y castigo.

Él se colocó en medio, rogó por darle un poco de tiempo.

 _—_ _¿Tiempo? —gritó con ironía y locura. —Permití que te llevaras a tu hermano, pese a las miles de personas que murieron en el Ragnarok, porque era Asgardiano. Este no es su lugar, ni tampoco el tuyo._

Bucky balbuceó algo, le pareció inentendible a él pero pronto eran varios los que se encontraban ahí observando. Natasha estaba horrorizada con la imagen del Capitán desangrado, Clint tensó el arco, tomó tres de sus flechas, una para el Asgardiano, otra para el supuesto líder y otra para el Capitán por ser tan imbécil y morir sin significado. El Soldado se mantenía a fuerza de voluntad en pie, miraba a ningún lugar en específico, sólo repetía una frase…

 ** _—_** ** _Fuiste tú quien me mató…_**

Avispa y Hank prestaron atención a su cuerpo, el Soldado de Invierno tenía una herida de considerable envergadura en la parte baja del vientre, lo que hubiera concebido gracias a la magia Loki con esa herida quedaba asesinado.

Tony por su parte no observó, había escuchado suficiente. La guerra se acababa con él. Esto era por las personas que murieron a sus manos, el Coronel Fury, sus padres. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese hombre fue creado para destruir todo lo que él había amado!

 _—_ _Y es verdad…—_ su amado se manifestó con su magia delante de ellos, apenas vestido con una túnica larga, les regaló una preciosa vista de su cuerpo desnudo. En otras circunstancias él habría reaccionado por instinto pero entendía que era la urgencia y no la maldad lo que lo traía a su encuentro. Se aproximó al Soldado, usando su magia para sanarlo, una brisa esmeralda acarició su vientre, limpiando la sangre y hasta reparando las ropas.

Tony Stark, no quería eso, anhelaba venganza.

 _—_ _Ya te di suficientes oportunidades para salvarlo. ¡Esto no se lo hizo Steve! Se lo hizo él, su locura, resentimiento y odio…_

 _—_ _¿Y sabes de dónde proviene ese odio?_

Loki estaba por volverlos locos a todos.

A él por atreverse a mostrar su exquisita sustancia y aroma para defender a alguien que no era él. A Tony por negarle la venganza y a los justicieros, porque no podían llorar al héroe caído.

Levantó las manos inmediatamente después de sanarlo y utilizó su magia para hacer que entendieran. Los ojos de todos destellaron en tonos dorados, una especie de velo parecía haberse instalado. T'Challa siseó con desconfianza, Hulk se arañó la cara, Avispa se escondió dentro de las ropas de Hank y los que parecían medianamente apacibles eran el Hombre Hormiga, Natasha, Tony y Clint.

Los hilos del Destino flotaban entre todos, líneas tan finas y transparentes que apenas si resultaban visibles. Los únicos que poseían mordidas eran Loki y él, pero según su amado eso se debía a que sus tradiciones provenían de Asgard y las de ellos de Midgard.

Como sea, el punto es que había hilos rojos, azules y blancos. Esos últimos dos, él jamás los había visto. Antes de que alguien se atreviera a preguntar, Loki explicó.

 _—_ _Los hilos del Destino nos unen a cualquier persona que tome un papel determinante en nuestras vidas. Este puede ser amante, hermano, padre o…_

 _—_ _Asesino…—comentó Tony, pues el tenía hilos de los tres colores, uniéndolo con Bucky._

 _—_ _Amigo, —corrigió Loki. —pero tu declaración es correcta, de lo contrario ustedes no tendrían ningún lazo conmigo. De lo que he estudiado, puedo decir que los blancos pertenecen a las personas que representan un papel de importancia pero que no son imprescindibles, da lo mismo si los pierden o los conservan, ese hilo permanecerá ahí, aún si jamás vuelven a verlas._

 _Las azules por el contrario son para las uniones amatorias que son catastróficas._

Hulk siguió el hilo azul que unía a su Viuda con el occiso, ellos habían tenido un romance pasajero hace algunos años, lo mismo entre él y Clint pero todo eso acabó antes de que regresaran los Asgardianos.

Avispa y Hank tenían un maldito hilo rojo, lo mismo Natasha y él, pero el hechicero ya no requirió explicar más, puesto que más pronto que tarde todos evocaron la vieja leyenda de infancia.

 _—_ _El hilo de la persona amada…—comentó Clint, impresionado. Su hilo corría de la mano izquierda hasta alcanzar la diestra de Pantera._

 _—_ _La otra mitad de una misma alma.—pronunció el Rey de Wakanda, casi con devoción._

 _—_ _¡Patrañas! —gritó Tony frustrado y llorando. La voz se le quebró porque su hilo azul lo conectaba a Rogers y el rojo a Bucky —¡Él no es mi Destino! ¡Tú jamás serás algo mío!_

El Soldado escuchó sus palabras y admiró el mismo juego de hilos, corrían por el dedo meñique en el caso del blanco, medio en el caso del rojo y anular en el caso del azul.

Steve y él tenían un hilo azul, el blanco lo conectaba a Thor y a Loki, en cuanto al rojo, éste lo conectaba a Tony.

Quiso tocar el hilo, pero este se desvaneció al contacto. Ellos eran Destino, un Alfa y Omega, atados por un hilo en lugar de contrato.

Tony volvió a gritar, Steve tenía un hilo rojo, él pretendía seguirlo pero entonces Loki le dijo que no le permitirá hacer eso.

 _—_ _Ya han visto demasiado y lo que quería que observaras ya lo has contemplado. Ustedes están destinados a amarse o destruirse, depende de cómo quieran obrarlo… —y haciendo una reflexión interna, sus aliados debieron admitir, que en sus comicios. Todos ellos se habían odiado. Clint volvía loco a T'Challa, demasiado indisciplinado, ególatra y atrevido, pero también era cordial, leal e íntegro. A Romanov le encomendaron capturar a Banner, durante años él fue objetivo más importante, protagonizaron batallas de lo más prodigiosas, muchas de las cuales terminaban con él, cediendo ante la mujer. Sobre la Avispa y la Hormiga…él aún conservaba marcas de sus aguijones. Y el mundo conservaba evidencia de lo salvaje y violento que podía volverse él con tal de vejarla._

Tony permanecía sin querer escuchar. No quería entender, ni siquiera los podía ver…

 _—_ _¡Salgan! ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Esta es mi casa y desde hoy les prohíbo la entrada! A los que viven en la Tierra volveré a llamarlos, pero a los que no. Si regresan, serán cazados!_

 _—_ _¿Qué hay sobre él…? —preguntó Loki. Sus modos, su protección y cuidado para con Barnes en verdad iban a hacer que algún día él fuera a matarlo, pero contuvo sus ansias cuando comprendió que no lo veía con amor, sino con compasión._

 _—_ _Si vuelvo a verlo, Destino o no, lo asesinaré._

.

.

.

Regresaron a Asgard, su amado preñado, él y el Soldado torturado. Costó verdadero trabajo hacer que superara la muerte de Steve, además de la revelación de que Anthony Stark era su Destino y él había asesinado a todos los que había amado.

 _—_ _No fue tu culpa, tú no sabías que no morirías…_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Tu vida presente se prolongó más de lo estimado. Quizás debías morir y renacer para conocerlo y amarlo. —comentó Loki cuando estaba a pocos meses de concluir su embarazo._

 _—_ _No comprendo…_

 _—_ _El asesino que eres debía ser la vida pasada. Tú tenías que renacer y enmendar las cosas horribles que le hiciste a él._

 _—_ _¿Matar a sus padres? Tony me llevaría doce años si yo hubiera muerto luego de asesinar a sus padres._

 _—_ _¿Y el problema con eso es…? Thor y yo nos llevamos casi el doble de edad. Él es el viejo por cierto, y si te lo pregunta, yo jamás te lo dije…_

Demasiado tarde. Él siempre escuchaba todo lo que le decía al Soldado de Invierno. Aún si prometía conceder intimidad, regalarles un momento juntos, porque cierto era que si bien, Loki no lo amaba, si se encontraba a gusto y en paz con él.

Luego de nacer Fenrir, estallaron guerras entre los Mundos. Reanudó su alianza con los Vengadores pues resultaba que Rogers no había muerto. El suero del Soldado Perfecto reanimó su cuerpo, pasó meses en recuperación, pero todos y cada uno de ellos en compañía del ingeniero, matemático y físico que lo único que le pidió si es que pretendía trabajar con ellos, es que no volviera a mencionar nada sobre la magia o los hilos del Destino.

Él era un hombre de ciencia y los humanos creaban su propio destino, tomaban sus decisiones, todos los días lo hacían. Era absolutamente impensable, creer que ya había un plan divino. _"Sus padres no murieron para que conectara con Bucky y se convirtiera en Iron man" "Lo hicieron porque la vida era una puta, existía gente mala y su padre había trabajado con esa gente mala" "Eso no era Destino, era Karma. Las consecuencias de sus actos conscientes, no inventados" "Y si volvía con los Vengadores, él tendría que asumir su Karma"_

Le dijo que sí a todo pero se guardó en secreto la resurrección del Capitán. Loki ya no viajaba con él y por tanto no necesitaba saberlo. Su amado se quedaba en el Reino y maldito fuera en el nombre de todos los infiernos porque el Soldado, aguardaba con él.

.

.

.

Debió matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque se encontraba en el Bifrost, regresando de meses de dura Batalla cuando sintió que su amado lo estaba traicionando.

Enloqueció de inmediato y casi destruye la Ciudad Dorada en el momento. Loki argumentó que se trataba de su Celo, no era amor, sólo sexo.

El problema con eso estaba en que él, no tenía sexo con ningún otro. Lo amaba demasiado, más de lo que lo hacía su hechicero o al menos eso fue lo que pensó…

Bucky no dejó de ser Omega en ningún momento, su cuerpo había sanado y por tanto se preñó de inmediato. Había castigos horribles en la Corte para los esposos que cometían adulterio, el primero que se le venía a la mente es que iban a desnudarlo y azotarlo en público hasta que su cuerpo profano se pusiera morado, pero él no quería verlo humillado y azotado. ¡Ni siquiera quería que lo vieran! Porque él era hermoso, seductor, malditamente exquisito y perverso.

 **¡Era suyo! ¡Sólo suyo! Tanto así que algunas veces él mismo se asustaba de las ansias que tenía de él.**

 _—_ _Me halaga que obsesiones tanto, pero dudo mucho que mi cuerpo pudiera soportar otro parto. Por eso recurrí al de él, para darte otro vástago._

 _—_ _¿Qué…?_

 _—_ _Hablas dormido, mi muy amado. Amas a Fenrir, pero deseabas que el cachorro fuera más mío que tuyo…_

.

.

.

Vali, era la exacta copia de Loki. Si usó su magia para lograrlo, no se lo dijo, pero su cuerpo era diminuto y perfecto, piel blanca, cabellos negros, ojos verdes y además…sentía la misma compasión por el soldado de invierno. Reconocía a sus padres biológicos y a su hermano. Fenrir podría ser sólo un año mayor que él pero entendía que debía protegerlo.

Algunas noches, protestaba cuando despertaban al pequeño para alimentarlo. Sería un gran guerrero, protector del Reino y de su hermano.

.

.

.

—¿Te aburro tanto? —comentó Loki, pues efectivamente, él se había perdido entre cavilaciones.

—Jamás lograrás aburrirme…

—Eso espero, porque si se despierta uno, tú vas a consolarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Fin—**

 _Nena: Espero de verdad que te haya gustado xq si no fue así, te mato, me mato, nos mato... (:P)_ ****


End file.
